Things Change
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: Things have changed greatly for Duncan and Courtney over the years, haven't tey? There was denial in TDI, surprises in TDA, and heartbreak in TDWT. however, there was almost always love. But that love sadly changed, and this fic tells you how. Me no own.


Season One-

She was head-over-heels in love with him. She denied it, but he knew. Everyone knew. Yet, she still wouldn't admit it. Not to him, not to anyone. Not to herself.

He was okay with that, though. He loved the challenge, and he knew that she was worth it. He fell head-over-heels for her, too. He was willing to chase after her and win her over, no matter how difficult it would be. He was just as stubborn as she was.

In the end, she caved in. She kissed Duncan and sparks flew. Then, they were separated. She was rooting for him, though. Even when he lost, she still cared for him. She still loved him and he still loved her. She had a wooden skull to prove it.

_Nothing had changed… for the time being._

Season Two-

They were still in love. She drove him crazy, double meaning intended. He brought her out of the uptight shell she was in before. They completed each other.

His friendship with Gwen was beginning to blossom, though. He denied having a crush on his friend. Did he know that this might not be true? Did he know that he was not exactly sure? Yes, he did, but he could not take losing his girl or his friend.

But Courtney had tried to change him. She tried to morph him into something he was not. This was irritating, but he thought that she was worth it. In his mind, he was right.

_Did either of them know that a big change was just around the corner?_

Season Three-

He had quit the contest. He had left Courtney due to not wanting to sing. She was okay with it. She believed that they were still in love. Sure, she was a little angry that he left, but she was willing to let him be.

She grew suspicious of Gwen, though. At first, she could barely stand her. But slowly, ever so slowly, she and the Goth had grown to be friends. She trusted Gwen.

Then, he came back. She was ecstatic at first. Her love for him was greater than the slight anger she had because he'd quit.

But he had a secret. He had cheated almost as soon as he had come back. In the Confessional with Gwen, everything had started to crumble. Tyler saw them kiss, but couldn't keep the secret for long.

Then there was the now ever-burning hatred. Courtney hated Duncan. She hated Gwen. She cried, screamed, and felt betrayed. She was so out of it, she fell for another man and continued to fall for Alejandro. Even after she was eliminated, but she knew she didn't really love him. He was just her rebound. The most unbearable part about the whole season, though? Duncan acted as if he didn't care.

_That's what changed everything._

Season Four-

Courtney had always watched them from afar, plotting on ways to get back at them. They weren't competing this season, but the former contestants hosted their own sideshow.

The need for revenge burned inside of her. She wanted Gwen and Duncan to split up and for him to come crawling back to her, begging for Courtney's forgiveness. Then, she would reject it. Reject him.

But, they stayed together. This angered her. And when they looked at Courtney, she could see the glint of victory in their eyes. She wondered why she even bothered and why this was happening to her.

_How had things changed so quickly?_

Season Five-

They had finally broken up. It wasn't the way Courtney had hoped for; it was a peaceful break up. Something did go her way, though. Duncan had came back to her and asked her out.

She did the opposite of what she had planned on doing for so long. She had taken him back. After all of the hurt, after all of the embarrassment, she had taken him back.

It wasn't for the reason you would thin, though. She was playing him, just as he and Alejandro had played her. She was going to use him as a stepping-stone to her victory in the competition that they were now competing in again.

She wasn't Heather. Courtney wasn't going to play everyone and betray all of her friends. She only used Duncan. She thought that she at least had the right to do that.

When she one the million dollars against him, he realized what she had done. Duncan realized that he had gotten his karma. And, as she stood there, hugging the million-dollar case to her chest in excitement, Duncan only had one thought in his head:

_She had changed so much over the seasons…_

Two Years Later-

Duncan and Courtney had obviously broken up. They never even saw each other again. That is, until one day when Duncan knocked on her door. When she opened the door, Duncan stared at his former girlfriend.

She didn't wear the same clothes anymore. She now wore black heels, a black skirt down to her knees, and a maroon blouse. Her hair was longer and her face looked happier in general. She looked so different, while Duncan hadn't changed a bit!

She had been smiling as she opened the door, but that smile quickly melted off of her face into a straight line when she saw Duncan. He could she the chock in her eyes, though. "Yes?" she said. "What do you want, Duncan?"

He straightened up and looked her straight in the eyes. Dark onyx eyes met icy blue ones and he said, "I want my skull back. The one that I gave you from Total Drama Island."

She half-smiled, half-smirked at him. She held up a finger, signaling for him to wait, and retreated into the house. She came out a moment later, her hands cupped together. He held out a hand expectantly, smirking, and she dropped the contents into it.

It wasn't what he expected. He had expected a fully intact skull, maybe even a little worn out. What did he get? He got a bunch of wooden shards that, despite how gently Courtney had placed them in his hand, he was sure he had gotten a splinter. "What happened?" he asked.

"I destroyed it a long time ago," she said, crossing her arms triumphantly. "I think it symbolizes that I've gotten over you, Duncan. I'm not in love with you anymore." Duncan gawked at her.

"B-But…" he stuttered, staring at the remains of the skull. "I-I thought you were head-over-heels in love with me!" Courtney just smirked at him and started closing the door. Before her face disappeared into her house, she replied. And that reply has remained etched into Duncan's brain ever since.

"_Things change."_

* * *

**Wow, I'm actually… proud of this. :) Okay, I know that I like it, but what about you? Review, my puppets!**


End file.
